


A Portrait For You

by Izabella95



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Architect Crowley (Good Omens), Artist Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Meet-Cute, No beta we fall like Crowley, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: Aziraphale gets dragged out for the evening but not without bringing his sketchbook. He notices someone across the way and has to draw them. Anathema thinks he should give the drawing to the stranger. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	A Portrait For You

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with another fic. Enjoy ~

Aziraphale is an artist who usually spends his Friday evenings in quaint cafes to wind down from dealing with customers and to sketch random people or objects. Just whatever caught his eye, but his friend Anathema was relentless in getting him out with her and her boyfriend, Newt, to a beer garden that opened up a few months ago. He reluctantly goes, but on the condition he can bring his sketchbook. 

Once there, Aziraphale was enjoying his drink until he noticed a very cute guy had walked in at some point and sat down not too far. The blond casually grabs his pencil and starts drawing ignoring the look on Anathema’s face. Meanwhile, Crowley noticed after about five minutes since he got here that the blond across the way keeps looking at him. He decided to play it cool. Maybe the other would come up to him. If not that's okay. He’s just here to relax after a very taxing work week.

Anathema looked over at the sketch, “Wow Zira, that is turning out really nice.”

“Yeah, it’s one of my best portraits I’ve done in awhile,” he sighed.

“You should give it to him, but charge him for it. It’s too good not to get paid.”

“What? No! First off, he’s never gonna see this. Secondly, you don’t charge random people for a sketch they didn’t ask for!” The blond cried.

“I’ll make you a deal, Aziraphale. If you go up to him, sit the sketch down, and ask for, oh, let’s say ten pounds and he  _ does  _ pay you, I will give you fifty pounds.” 

“Are you mad?”

“I don’t see what you have to lose. Most he says is no and you still leave the sketch with him.” 

“Ugh, fine! But see if I come out with you again,” Aziraphale grumbled as he got up.

This is ridiculous. He knows he doesn’t have a shot with this guy, but maybe Anathema has a point. He will either hate the drawing or not. It’s not like he hasn’t been told his art was terrible by his siblings. He shakes his head to get out of his thoughts and before he knew it, he was at the table. 

Crowley saw the blond get up and he was thankful for the sunglasses. He couldn’t keep his eyes off the other man. He was beautiful. He then realized the man was coming up to him just as he hoped. Crowley straightened himself out just as Aziraphale approached. What came out of the other’s mouth was so unexpected.

“Ten pounds,” the stranger says, putting a freshly sketched portrait of what seems to be Crowley on the table. It’s a good likeness. He wondered why this artist chose him as a subject. The redhead reached for his wallet, laughing, “Only if you stay for a drink.”

Aziraphale didn’t think he would get this far.  _ Oh dear.  _ He gulped. The guy he drew was even more handsome up close and the blond seemed at a loss for words. He sat down and the waitress had the most miraculous timing to come get Crowley’s empty glass. She asked if they wanted anything else and Crowley repeated his same order and glanced over to the blond and made it two. 

“I have to say…” Crowley paused waiting for a name.

“Oh, uh, Aziraphale,” he said with a nervous smile.

“Aziraphale, that I really like your drawing. I admire your skills.” 

Aziraphale couldn’t detect a hint of sarcasm in the other’s voice. It shouldn’t really matter what a stranger thinks, but he can’t help but preen. 

“Thank you, uh…”

“Crowley. Anthony Crowley, but please just call me Crowley,” he said holding out his hand. Aziraphale took it and Crowley doesn’t think he’s held a softer hand. He doesn’t want to let go, but doesn’t want to scare away this adorable man in front of him by being so forward. Just then the waitress sat the drinks down, smiled, and walked away again. With the moment broken, Crowley picks up his drink before he can say something he’ll regret. 

“Fell, by the way. My last name is Fell.” 

“Aziraphale Fell? Quite the mouthful. Sounds very…” Crowley waved his hand around. Aziraphale giggled and said, “Ridiculous?” 

“I was going to say angelic,  _ angel _ .” Crowley said with a smirk, relishing the pink blush on the other's face.

“Uh, well, yes. That too, I suppose. My parents were very religious, you see.” 

Before Crowley could say something, a woman appeared with a note and handed it to Aziraphale. She smiled and winked at him and dragged another man outside. Aziraphale, confused, opened the note where fifty pounds fell out and said:  _ I told you it would work out. Let me know if you need a ride home later, Zira! Love, Ana. _

He wadded up the paper with a grumble. Crowley saw that Aziraphale was sitting with this woman earlier, so he knew they at least knew each other. He just didn’t know the relationship.  _ He might not even like you, Crowley. He might just feel sorry for you being alone. Stop seemingly getting jealous over who he may or may not be with.  _

“Sorry about her. She’s being foolish as she tends to be when she’s right.”

“And what was she right about?”

Aziraphale sighed. Might as well tell his man why he came over here in the first place.

“She is the reason I came over here. I finished my drawing and it’s actually one of the best ones I’ve drawn. She bet me that I wouldn’t come over here to give it to you and well here I am.”

“And here you are,” Crowley smiled.

They both stared at each other and then Crowley asked, “So, what made you choose me as the subject of your sketch?”

“Oh, uh, you know…” Aziraphale’s drink suddenly looked very interesting.

Crowley raised an eyebrow, amused, “I’m afraid I don’t.”

“You’re gonna make me say it, aren’t you?”

Crowley simply smirked and took a drink. Aziraphale groaned.

“I’m sure you’re exceedingly aware of how attractive you are.”

“I do now,  _ angel _ .”

Aziraphale’s cheeks flushed and he was glad for the low lights. 

Taking pity on the blushing blond in front of him, Crowley asked, “What do you do for work? Besides selling your artwork to strangers at beer gardens?” 

Aziraphale gulped a drink down and replied, “I actually own a bookshop in Soho, but drawing is a hobby of mine.”

“Hold on, hold on. You own the bookshop that is open at the most ridiculous times?” 

A mischievous smile came across the blond’s face. “Yes, that would be me. I don’t particularly like selling my books.”

“Angel, that isn’t anyway to run a business, now is it?” Crowley asked sarcastically. 

Aziraphale sniffed, “Yes, well, what do you do for work then? You’re wearing a suit, so I assume you’ve just got off work, no?”

“I did in fact get off work. Although I don’t usually wear a suit all the time,” Crowley chuckled as he took another drink of his whiskey.

“Oh? So, what is the special occasion today that caused you to wear this, dear?” Crowley hoped Aziraphale thought the flush on his face was from the alcohol and not the nickname.

“I had an important presentation to see if I could get the budget I want for my project. I’m an architect and I’m working on designing a conservatory.”

They talked and had a couple more drinks and what seems like mere minutes was in fact a couple of hours. Crowley looked at his watch and frowned at the time. He didn’t want his time with Aziraphale to end. 

“Why don’t we step outside for some fresh air?”

“Sounds good my dear,” the blond smiled.

Just as they get outside though, a large group of people are walking down the narrow footpath which causes Crowley to crowd Aziraphale against the wall. The redhead was about to apologize profusely when he looked down and along with the flush on his face that was definitely not just from alcohol, he saw the pure  _ lust  _ in his eyes. 

Unsure who leans in first, they’re both kissing the other like it’s the end of the world. For Aziraphale it’s a dream come true. Crowley is the type of guy he’s been looking for all his life. He’s perfect in every way. He doesn’t want this to end and that’s when Crowley pulls back.

“Look, I’ve got a feeling you don’t tend to go home with strangers on the first night,” Crowley said. Aziraphale pouted. Crowley wasn’t wrong though, Aziraphale usually didn’t go home with random strangers, but he was willing to do that to spend more time with the redhead. 

“Don’t pout, angel,” Crowley said as he brushed his finger across the other’s lips. “I want this thing between us to keep going, so what do you say tomorrow morning we meet up for breakfast, hmm?”

Aziraphale lit up. “I do like crêpes.”

“Great! I know a nice French inspired place across town. And, if you didn’t have any other plans after breakfast, maybe we can go to say I don’t know… the National Gallery? I really enjoy art museums but haven’t been able to go in awhile.”

“I, uh, I’d really like that. What time tomorrow then, dear?”

“I’d say around 10 a.m. Good?”

“Perfect.”

Holding hands, they both stared at each other with soft smiles thinking that tomorrow morning couldn’t come fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it. If you enjoyed it please consider leaving kudos or a comment <3
> 
> Feel free to find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95)


End file.
